What Tenten doesn't get Neji fills in
by gibergabber
Summary: Why are Neji and Tenten in Tea Country? What it is that Tenten asks that has Neji naming Superheros? Were you wondering when I'd come back? Yes! It's me! I'm back from the dead, here to bring you another lame, albeit, funny, Naruto story that I randomly had saved on my computer!


"Neji…" Tenten started, looking hesitantly at the man sitting beside her. They were taking a break while they were on a mission in tea country. Currently, they were trying to keep warm in front of the fire as it was winter in tea country. Despite the warmth of the flames, she shivered.

"Yes Tenten?" Neji responded, turning his head slightly in her direction. He had seen her shiver, and he had to admit that he too was cold.

_If we were to share body heat, then neither of us would be col- no! Bad Neji! Control your thoughts! This is Tenten that we're talking about here! You bloody best friend! Your sweet gorgeous, kind generous best friend who you don't like in any way!'_

In the midst of ranting in his head, Neji realized that Tenten was talking again.

"Um, well, you see, I have a question…" She responded biting her lip in a way that Neji thought was absolutely adorable. She was looking up at him with childhood innocents, evidently wondering if she should have started what she was going to say. Neji felt his heart melt at the look.

"What is it Ten?" _do you need me to warm you up_? He added the last part in his head- no need to make things –more- awkward!

"Well, it's something that I don't really get…" she bit her lip again, stealing up the nerve to ask her question. Neji found himself wondering what could be so bad that she was taking this long. "I don't get kissing! I get that it's something that couples do, but I don't get why or how!"

Neji sweat dropped. He had not been expecting this. He had been expecting a question of why it was so cold, or why they were out of chips! Why superman returned! Why the Green Hornet sucked! Why he was in love- wait, no that one…! Anything but what she'd asked!

"What don't you get about kissing Tenten?" he asked her, his voice revealing his inward blush.

"I don't get how you move your mouth with someone's without opening it, trust me, I've tried with my hand! I don't get the whole tongue thing- that seems gross, I don't get the whole feeling each other up while doing it, I don't get why people want to do it, and I just don't get it period!"

He sweat dropped again; how was he ever going to explain this to her without grossing her out more than she already seemed to be? Suddenly, a dangerous thought struck him, and he smirked evilly.

"Well, Tenten, I can't think of a good way to explain that, but how would you like a practical demonstration?"

"Practical as in you show me how? That would be great Neji!" She started looking around like she had lost something. "Neji! There is nothing around for you to kiss! How am I supposed to observe if my teacher has no training aids? What kind of teacher are you?!"

Neji shook his head again, before pulling Tenten close, their lips meeting. Tenten sat froen for a second, before attempting to move her lips with his. He thought that she might have been getting the point when he finally pulled away.

"How's that for practical?" he asked her.

"It was… alright, but I think I need another demonstration" She smirked devilishly before pulling him in for another kiss. Neji pulled away faster this time.

"I think you've got stage one down pat. Now we move onto stage two." Neji kissed her again, moving his hands- previously sitting awkwardly in his lap- to the back of her neck and one on her lower back. He pulled her closer and licked her bottom lip. She shyly opened her mouth, and he slid his tongue in.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it" Tenten panted, her breathing a little bit ragged.

"Stage Three" Neji murmured, kissing her one more time, grabbing her hands and putting them on his shoulders. She moved them so they were tangled in his hair.

A few minutes of kissing later, and Neji pulled back. Tenten whined a little bit.

"We should get back to our job." He said, standing up and dusting his pants of before offering his hand to Tenten. She took it and stood up too.

"Thanks for the… demonstration. I lied earlier. You're a wonderful teacher. Love you!" She said, kissing him on the cheek and walking a few steps. She froe as though she only just realied what she'd said.

"Love you too, Tennie."


End file.
